Many shampoos and conditioners on the market use harsh sulfates that can strip a person's hair of its natural oils. If an individual's hair doesn't have the necessary nutrients, it can become dry and brittle causing split ends and breakage.
The present invention generally relates to a hair related composition. More specifically, the invention is a hair conditioning composition.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hair conditioning composition that repairs and feeds damaged, dry or brittle hair and promotes hair growth.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hair conditioning composition that is made of all natural ingredients.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hair conditioning composition that enhances and improves the quality of a user's hair thickness and shine.
What is really needed is a hair conditioning composition that repairs and feeds damaged, dry or brittle hair and promotes hair growth that is made of all natural ingredients that enhances and improves the quality of a user's hair thickness and shine.